


Fanart for Do Not Go Gentle

by myrkky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dom/sub, Fanart, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Gift Art, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkky/pseuds/myrkky
Summary: Fanart for Do Not Go Gentle by MojoFlower(fyi there might be some spoilers for the fic inside)





	Fanart for Do Not Go Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758180) by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower). 



A scene from chapter 25 of ‘[Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758180/chapters/13267471)’ by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower)  
Poor Stiles listens to something he'd rather not hear </3

 

Sad Stiles with the fennec fox ears, and to balance that out, a happy Stiles with a makeshift collar made of a strip of Derek’s t-shirt (which they do in the fic)

 

 

In case any of these don't show up,  ** [here they are on my tumblr](https://myrkky.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art-for-do-not-go-gentle) **

 

**You can find me on:**  
[Myrkky@tumblr](https://myrkky.tumblr.com/)  
[Myrkky@pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/myrkky)  
[NastyMyrkky@twitter](https://twitter.com/NastyMyrkky)


End file.
